User blog:BoomTexan/Moderator Application
Um... I'm sorta worried about how this will turn out. Also, to read this properly, I would recommend reading this on a computer instead of a phone. Why I Want to Apply: I would like to apply for a edit/grammar moderator posistion for me to stop spam and bad . I believe that I would be able to fix most of the bad grammar, with the exception of semicolons (OH HOW I HATE THOSE!). I have already made many minor edits (E.G changed tenses of whole pages, made sentences less redundantly long and conciser <-(like fixing that for instance), removed like those sentences like where there are so many likes, and fixed punctuation.) I believe that the wiki would benefit from this, as there are many pages that have bad grammar, like Gus's page and pages that are blocked due to spammers that are admin/moderator edit only(including some of home page). I understand that it may not seem too important, but if we want this wiki to be recognized by Gus as an official wiki, we need MUCH better grammar and sentence construction. Why You Will Benefit From Giving Me Moderator: I am (normally) EXTREMELY active, in a typical day, I make as many as 15 edits on grammar, and 2 MAJOR edits. I have not been active lately, due to me getting my new computer set up. My car knowledge sometimes helps (I have discovered MOST of the Apoc vehicles's real life names). When Apoc Alpha comes out, I am willing to shell out that 1000 ROBUX, and I have an OBC friend who might take some pictures too. There might also be info exclusive to Alpha that might help me with some theories and trust me, we will be the first apoc wiki to put that info out there. I will not leave the wiki when I get tired/bored, unless school gets in the way or I can't be active. I will try not to be like Beasty or CMZ and leave the wiki until my mod gets threatened, then make a magical reappearance, then once I learn that my mod isn't coming back EVER leave the wiki again, much to the dissappointment of everyone! What You Would Lose From Not Giving Me Moderator: You would lose that 1000 ROBUX Alpha tester fund, as well as having terrible grammar and not that good edits on a ton of pages and no deletion of unneccesary pages. I would also not be as active on the blogs and messages as I would be with Moderator. I would also not make so many edits. Why I Believe That I Should Have Moderator: While I have not been around as long as loltol, godonan, shisno, wildman, and dueggan, I have made an extreme amount of edits in a four-five month period. I am a critical user, and that says something about my editing skills. I have also ended my category reign of terror (really sorry about that destruction). I think there are features that will set this wiki apart as the best wiki and I would really like to enable those features, but without mod, I can't do those features. :( I do not spam NORMALLY (again with the category thing, I'm sorry) and I promise to not spam again. I will not be like Truehand and ban everyone who disagrees with him or does little things like criticize the way he ran the wiki.(MIGHTYDRAGONOFAWE NEEDS TO BE UNBANNED!). I hope that I will become a moderator, and please accept my request. :> Category:Blog posts